Problemas de vida
by Cold Princesszzz
Summary: Las malas decisiones te hacen tener muy grandes problemas, pero con solo tu actitud podrás salir mucho mejor de ellas, y Renesmee, lo sabe... Pareja: Renesmee & Jacob
1. Chapter 1: Malas decisiones

**Hola chicos, aquí yo con una pequeña historia de Jacob & Nessie 3 amo esa pareja y hace tiempo quería hacer algo de ellos, así que, hare esto pero espero que no odien a Jacob, esto será parte de su personaje :)**

**Nota: Twiling no es mío ni sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestados para este trabajo.**

**Problemas de Vida**

**Capitulo**** 1: Mala**** decisiones**

Una muy enojada y triste chica de cabellos cobrizos miraba la pantalla de su computadora, su tristeza y enojo era gracias a lo que veía en esa imagen, imagen que la destruyo por dentro y mas por lo que ahí decía "Yo con mi esposa e hija" se sentía muy engañada y dolida, su novio Jacob la había engañado, prometiéndole y diciéndole que la amaba, y era todo una mentira, él, como la imagen lo muestra, ya estaba casado y con una hija. Ahora ya sabía por que viajaba siempre a Los Ángeles.

Se levanto muy molesta y triste de la silla frente su computador, el enojo estaba ya dando paso a la tristeza de descubrir que su novio Jacob le había mentido por 2 años.

Su mirada se dirigió otra vez a la imagen en su computadora, ahora en sus ojos se podía ver la pequeña capa de brillo que las lagrimas le producían, no quería llorar, pero ver esa imagen, saber que el chico que ella amaba le había engañado así, le dolía en su corazón ver eso, y no hizo nada para detenerlas, simplemente, las dejo correr por sus mejilla, llevo una de sus manos a su boca para callar su sollozo lleno de dolor y se dejo caer al suelo... no podía mantenerse en pie, se sentía débil, por dentro y por fuera.

Horas más tarde recibió unos mensajes de su novio Jacob, Renesmee se enojo aun mas con esto, "que descarado" pensó Renesmee, decidida marco el número de Jacob y al escuchar su voz su corazón se encogió, pero recordó lo que esa imagen le mostraba.

-Hola am...- Fue cortada por la molesta y triste voz de Renesmee que grito.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate maldito mentiroso! que guardado te lo tenias no, ¡casado y con hijos!- Le gritaba.

-¿Qué? Nessie de que habl...-

-No te hagas estúpido, se acabo, esto, eres de lo peor, ¡eres un gran mentiroso! ¡Te odio!- Y con eso corto la llamada, a los segundos recibió una llamada, era Jacob, con furia y lagrimas resbalando sus mejillas apretó su celular, y con todas las fuerzas que tenia a ventó su celular a la pared, este al impacto se hizo de muchos pedazos...

Lo había pensado mucho, la tristeza que sentía estaba opacada por su enojo, celos y venganza, lo había pensado mucho, se vengaría de Jacob Black, lo aria sufrir con lo que el más quería de ella. Aunque llevaran ya 2 años de relación Nessie y Jacob aun no tenían relaciones sexuales, y se debía por que Nessie aun no se encontraba muy segura, y Jacob respetaba eso, siempre le decía que esperaría hasta que estuviera decidida, pues sería la primera vez que Nessie tendría relaciones, y Jacob quería que fuese especial y único, como el siempre le había dicho.

Pero eso cambiaría, Renesmee se vengaría con eso que Jacob tanto deseaba de ella, lo haría sufrir como ella lo hizo con ese gran engaño que él había cometido.

Se vengaría, y Renesmee sabía perfectamente con quien le dolería mas a Jacob, con nada más y nada menos que, Alec Volturi, Jacob lo odia desde que sus ojos se habían topado, pues cuando Renesmee y Jacob aun eran amigos, Nessie tuvo cierto enamoramiento por Alec, pero este siempre la ignoro, cosa que hizo que Jacob no le agradara el tal Alec, pues no le parecía agradable que su amiga en ese entonces llorara por ese Volturi, pero después surgieron cosas que terminaron en que Nessie se enamorara de su amigo Jacob Black, olvidándose así de Alec, este ultimo noto tal cambio y decidió sacar sus colmillos hacia Nessie, razón por la cual Jacob lo odia, pero Nessie les hizo quedar claro a ambos a quien quería, Jacob.

Con paso decidido empezaba acercarse al chico que tenía en mente para llevar a cabo su venganza, Alec estaba en la entrada de uno de los restaurantes de Forks con dos de sus amigos, (o perros rastreros como le decía Jacob) Alec le daba la espalda pero uno de los amigos de Alec le hizo señas con la mirada y este volteo hacia atrás de él para ver a una Nessie acercarse, este sonrió de manera traviesa y Nessie seguía caminando hasta pasar sus brazos por su cuello y besarlo que una manera salvaje en los labios, este no desaprovecho el momento la beso, enredando sus manos en sus cintura y pegándola a él, Nessie se separo de manera rápida del beso y le susurro un;

-Tengo que hablar contigo ahora- Y separándose de él camino hacia la parte trasera del restaurante, Alec antes de seguirla le sonrió maliciosamente a sus amigos que estaban asombrados por el comportamiento de Renesmee, pues ellos sabían perfectamente la relación que Alec y Nessie tenían, y no era nada amistosa.

Una vez que estaban en un lugar más privado Alec el tomo de la cintura queriendo otro beso, Renesmee lo empujo y se cruzo de brazos, este la miro ceñudo sin entender su raro comportamiento.

-¿Qué te pasa? hace rato me habías...- Fue cortado a media frase por la voz de Nessie.

-Quiero que me ayudes para tomar venganza contra Jacob- Este abrió los ojos relativamente sorprendido ante lo que Renesmee decía.

-¿Que?- Le dijo este sin entender bien lo que la chica de cabellos cobrizos le pedía, Renesmee rodo los ojos fastidiada al oírlo, así que fue más directa.

-¡Quiero que me quites la virginidad para vengarme de Jacob! ¿Entiendes ahora?- Le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos que no se permitió sacar, cuando Alec escucho lo que salía de sus finos labios, no lo creía, "¡se le habían ofrecido en bandeja de plata!" pensó. -¡¿Contesta?!- Le exigió Nessie muy irritada por el silencio del chico.

-...Claro que acepto, ¿cuando?- Le pregunto frotando sus manos con malicia, muchas ideas se cruzaban por su mente, y una muy despiadada que sabia mataría a Jacob y lo haría no acercarse a Forks nunca.

-Hoy en tu apartamento a las 8- Le dijo y con eso se fue dejando al chico con una gran sonrisa malvada en sus labios.

Ese mismo día a las 8 Renesmee se encontraba en la enorme cama del departamento de Alec, Nessie se encontraba desnuda pero ella y Alec aun no hacías nada, Alec se encontraba en el baño y Renesmee en ese momento no se encontraba muy segura de lo que estaba por hacer, así que pensando en ella y dándose cuenta de que lo que iba hacer era algo muy bajo, así que mejor decidió irse de ahí.

Levantándose de la cama enrollo su cuerpo de seda en la sabana de la enorme cama se dirigió a su ropa cuando en eso, Alec sale del baño y al verla con las ropas en su mano se puso de guardia en la puerta sin dejarla pasar;

-Ya no quiero esto, Alec, así que déjame pasar- Le dijo con algo de temor y tratando de empujarlo de la puerta, pero este enojado por lo que ella le dijo la tomo de las muñecas aventándola a la cama, en esto tanto sus ropas que sostenía y la sabana que cubría su cuerpo se cayeron al suelo, dejándola expuesta ante Alec, este al verla se lamio los labios al ver lo que tenia frente a él, de un rápido movimiento Alec se acerco a la cama tomo con fuerzas las muñecas de Renesmee y le dijo;

-No soy un juguete al que puedes usar y después botar a tu antojo- y dicho esto Renesmee grito, un grito desgarrador debido al horrible dolor que sintió cuando Alec entro en ella de esa manera tan malvada...

Renesmee se encontraba en el baño de su cuarto, estaba tumbada en el suelo llorando y todo por lo que marcaba la prueba de embarazo que se encontraba a su lado, estaba embarazada, y producto de una violación.

Mientras a unos kilómetros de ahí un chico de cabellos oscuros miraba encantado el video que se reproducía en su computador, ese chico era Alec.

sonreirá malvadamente ante el video que grabo la noche que tuvo a Renesmee en sus brazos, esa noche antes de que ella llegara escondió una cámara que grabaría lo que él y Renesmee harían para después, mandárselo a Jacob, eso sabia que lo desbastaría completamente, pero debido al comportamiento de Renesmee esa noche ahí se encontraba el, editando el video, primero quitaría el sonido, para que Jacob creyera que todo había sido voluntad y no a la fuerza, ya que con sonido se podía escuchar los gritos y forcejos de Nessie para que Alec la dejara en paz, lo otro era quitar esos forcejos inútiles de Renesmee, y dejar la mayor parte del final, que era cuando Renesmee se había dado por vencido, pero Alec recordó que en toda la noche no dejo de llorar, coma que a él le produjo solo placer y lujuria, cuando Nessie solo lloraba por lo sucia y decepcionada que se encontraba, sucia por lo que estaba viviendo ese momento, y decepcionada ya que por su idea de venganza estaba pasando por eso.

Una vez acabado el video sonrió de oreja a oreja, su sonrisa parecía diabólica, decidido arruinar todo a su paso, dando un clic en su computador, el video de esa noche, se le fue mandado a Jacob Black.

Mientras Renesmee seguía en el suelo del baño, hacia minutos había dejado de llorar, pero ahora, su mente estaba perdida, no sabía que aria, como se lo tomarían los demás, sus padres, Bella y Edward, eran unas personas muy delicadas, ella sabía que se molestarían mucho, sus amigos, ¿su hermana mayor Carlie como se lo tomaría? se molestarían mucho ella sabia eso.

Horas más tarde Renesmee tomo valor y le conto a su hermana Carlie que estaba embarazada, pero no le dijo nada sobre lo de Alec, mas Carlie pensó que el bebé que su hermana esperaba era de Jacob.

Ambas hermanas estaban el apartamento de la hermana mayor, cuando el celular de Carlie empezó a sonar, ambas chicas voltearon sus rostros al celular que vibraba y sonaba en el buro junto a la cama de Carlie, esta se levanto de su lugar y tomando el celular vio quien era, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y enojo, (pues Renesmee también le había contado lo de la foto el mismo día que la vio) levantando el rostro miro a su hermana que estaba ceñuda esperando que su hermana contestara.

-Es Jacob- Le dijo, Renesmee palideció al oír ese nombre, y así Carlie contesto.

-¿Que quieres?- Le dijo a su ex cuñado de manera nada gentil.

-"¿Esta Renesmee contigo?"-

-Si, aquí esta, ¿qué quieres?-

-"...Pásamela ahora"- le exigió, Carlie noto que se escuchaba exaltado, era, "se oía muy diferente a otras veces" pensó Carlie, y quitando su celular de su oído se volvió a su hermana y le dijo;

-Quiere hablar contigo...- Le dijo Carlie a su hermana menor Renesmee, esta miro el teléfono que Carlie le ofrecía y lo tomo, colocándolo en su oído con voz temblorosa hablo, el temblor de su voz no sabía exactamente por qué era, ella no había hecho nada malo, lo que le paso le paso sin teniendo a Jacob de novio, lo que la intrigo y asusto un poco fue que el la buscara.

-¿Si?- Dijo Renesmee con vos temblorosa pero sin hacerlo notar mucho.

-Así que era esa la verdadera razón de que terminaste conmigo ¡¿no?! Porque te revolcaste con el imbécil de Volturi!- Renesmee palideció aun mas si eso era posible, su hermana asustada se acerco a su hermana pero esta con una señal de alto de su mano la detuvo. -¡¿Pues sabes qué?! ¡Ahora soy yo quien no quiere saber nada mas de tu vida!- y con ese último grito, Jacob corto la llamada, Renesmee tenía ya los ojos inyectados de sangre, le ardían los ojos debido a las lagrimas de tristeza que se acumulaban en ellos, "¿cómo era posible?" pensaba Renesmee, "¿cómo era posible que él se haya enterado de eso?", y dejándose caer en el suelo dejo correr las lagrimas, su hermana se acerco a ella a consolarla.

Un hombre joven de cabellos cobrizos caminaba de un lado a otro muy enojado por lo que por accidente se entero, ¡su hija menor embarazada!

La madre de Renesmee la veía con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba muy asombrada por lo que su esposo Edward le había dicho, no podía creerlo, estaba muy molesta con su hija y Jacob por lo que habían hecho.

Edward decidido tomo el celular de Carlie y marco a Jacob para que se hiciera cargo "de su hijo" pues todos ahí presente, Carlie, Bella y Edward no sabían la verdad de ese embarazo. A los tres timbrazos se escucho un;

-"¿Que quieres?"- Muy molesto departe de Jacob, Edward molesto le dijo que tenía que regresar a Forks y hacerse cargo de su hijo, del otro lado de la línea se escucho una risa sarcástica y después dijo -Mi hijo, ¡ja! que acaso no le dijo su hija la verdad, ese niño que carga no es mío, ¡pregúntele!, ¡la muy descarada se acostó con otro!- Y con eso la línea se corto.

Después de eso Renesmee revelo que Alec era el padre de el niño que llevaba en su vientre, más molesto aun Edward salió de su casa llevándose a Renesmee casi arrastras. Al llegar al departamento de este Edward mas encolerizado que nunca casi tumba la puerta de entrada, a los pocos segundo Alec salió haber que era tal bullicio, Edward lo empujo dentro de la casa y arrastrando a su hija le reclamo a Alec que debía hacerse cargo del niño que él y Renesmee habían creado, Alec supo que decir y le dijo a Edward de manera seria que su hija se le había ofrecido y que él solo hizo lo que Renesmee le había dicho, y con esto Edward callo, "era su hija la que lo busco" pensó enfurecido, dando la vuelta vio a su hija que tenía una expresión de susto, estaba muy asustada y mas con la mirada de odio y decepción que su pare le dio. Y saliendo de ahí tomo la muñeca de su hija Renesmee y salió de ahí a grandes zancadas.

Al llegar a casa fue directo a la habitación de Renesmee y metiendo todo lo que encontraba en la maleta abierta sobre la cama azul de Renesmee. Renesmee lloraba al ver a su padre, sabía que estaba en problemas grandes, Bella y Carlie vieron horrorizadas tal acción de Edward.

-¿Edward que haces?- Le pregunto Bella a su marido.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Pasa que tu hija es una ofrecida! ¡Por ofrecida carga eso!- Grito no tan alto, pero las mujeres presentes lo oyeron perfectamente, Renesmee bajo mas la cabeza y lloro aun mas, la mirada de Bella y Carlie era de total decepción, y así, la familia Cullen-Swan le dio la espalda a Renesmee y a su hijo.

"¿Que son los amigos?" pensaba, ahora se daba cuenta de que no tenia, no tenia familia, no tenía amigos, todos al enterarse por quien sabe cual chismoso, le dieron la espalda, ahora estaba sola, si tan sol su mejor amigo Emmet estuviera ahí con ella, tal vez, solo tal vez la entendería y le diría la verdad, la verdad de todo lo que paso, sus "amigas" solo le ofrecieron ayuda para deshacerse del bebé, Renesmee ni loca mataría su hija o hijo de esa forma tan vil, ella seguiría adelante, no importa cómo se encontraba, ella ahora en adelante viviría para sus bebé, y así Renesmee camino, camino en la oscuridad de la noche, camino dejándose abrasar por la oscuridad y frio de la noche...

Continuara...

**Hey! díganme por favor que les pareció chicos, espero me dejen un hermoso Review para que me hagan saber si les gusto y así la continuare.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob

**Hola pues aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 de problemas de vida y espero les guste leerlo, y me gustaría saber que piensan de lo que leen :) **

**Nota: Twiling no es mío, ni estos personajes, mío solo es la trama XD**

**. . . **

**Pero antes de la historia quiero compartir con vosotros esta pequeña nota;**

**Carta para CJ: Aunque hayas sido un bárbaro conmigo, no te deseo mal, no sé si veras esto, pero a mí me da igual, yo solo quería decirte lo que no me dejaste expresar, ya que hiciste tu bloqueo infantil que usaste para huir, no te diré lo que eres porque eso ya lo sabes, pero lo que si digo es que me lastimaste, pero ahora veo que deseándote mal no ganaría, así que le pido ahora yo a Dios que te recompense como te mereces. Ahora en definitiva, no quiero que alguien como tu este en mi vida, pues gracias a ti y el apoyo de mis fieles amigos me di cuenta de que tu no vales la pena, tanto tiempo que perdí creyendo en tus mentiras, pero te agradezco que al fin, te fuiste de mi vida. No te guardo rencor aunque traicionaste mi confianza, pero como me dijeron por ahí, ese fue mi error por confiar tanto en ti. Que Dios, haga lo que sea con tu vida, por que se que a mí me sonreirá de por vida :D Y como dije anteriormente, no te deseo mal, pero a los minutos de leerte, yo tanto que deseaba que se te retorciera la espalda y tu aliento el ****último**** suspiro dará. Adiós lo que un día fue, mi lindo Vampirito.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Problemas de Vida**

**Capitulo 2: Jacob**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

- Como pudiste hacer algo así, Embry?!- Le grito un chico moreno alto y musculoso a su amigo que se escondía tras un mostrados de cocina, el chico moreno que grito era Jacob, el novio de Nessie, este asustado le miro pero no dijo nada. -¡Si Ness mira esa foto y eso que escribiste se enojara mucho conmigo!- Exclamo Jacob intentando agarrar a su amigo para encararlo y tal vez golpearlo.

-Solo fue una broma, Jacob, seguro Nessie ni la ha visto aun, solo cálmate un poco amigo- Le dijo este manteniendo distancia con el moreno que ya lo mataba con la mirada.

Jacob gruño -Tú y tus bromas- Dijo Jacob dando vuelta y tomando su celular empezó a escribir algo en él. A los segundos recibió una llamada, era de su novia, tras él se escucho que alguien trago saliva, Jacob volteo la cabeza para ver a su amigo Embry y este volvió a tragar saliva al ver la mirada que su amigo le daba.

-Hola am...- Y ahí fue cortado por la enojada voz de su novia, y Jacob lo supo, ella ya había visto la foto en la que parecía que el ya estaba casado y con hijos, Embry se asusto cuando Jacob fue callado, "estoy muerto" pensó Embry al ver la mirada de su amigo, que era de "Oh por Dios Embry, te voy a matar"

-¿Qué? Nessie de que habl...- y otra vez fue cortado por la voz de su novia, y segundos después cortaron, dejando a Jacob sin expresión alguna en su rostro, pero negando rápidamente volvía a tomar su celular y marco el numero que recién lo había llamado, pero nada, volvió y volvió a intentar solo para que al último intento escuchara la molesta vocecilla que dijo; _Este número que usted marco no existe_ *Peeh*.

Jacob dejo su celular en el primer lugar que hayo y miro a su amigo que trataba de buscar salidas de escape por donde sea.

- ...Te voy a matar, Embry- Dijo Jacob con una voz que trataba de hacerla sonar calmada, pero no le salió, y de un rápido movimiento ya tenía a Embry sujetado del cuello de la camisa de este y con un rostro que solo mostraba miedo y compasión.

-¡Nooo Jacob! ¡Te pagare el vuelo a Forks! ¡Pero no hagas nada!- Lloriqueaba Embry debajo de su muy enojado y grande amigo, sabía bien que un solo golpe de Jacob lo podría dejar inconsciente, Jacob estaba muy molesto, pero decidió calmarse un poco al oír a su muy asustado amigo y lo soltó, dejándole caer en el suelo, este se quejo por el golpe de la madera pulida en la que se hallaba tirado.

-Está bien, pero rápido que quiero ir a aclararle este problema a Nessie, y si no resulta entonces si te mato- Le amenazo a su amigo Embry y se dirigió a su habitación dando grandes zancadas.

**. . .Días más tarde. . .**

Se encontraba este Jacob en su habitación con el ceño muy fruncido, sus dientes y puños estaban muy apretados, su rostro no mostraba más que rabia, decepción y otros sentimientos nada buenos, se preguntaran porque de esta reacción, pues frente de él se veían las imágenes de Alec, su peor enemigo y Nessie, la mujer que el amaba, y que estaban haciendo? lo más desagradable y traicionero, que Jacob pudo haber visto en su vida, estaban haciéndolo, no podía creerlo, no lo podía creer que su Nessie estuviera haciendo algo así, pero lo estaba, y ahí cayó en algo. Nessie no tardo mucho tiempo en acostarse con otro, claro, ella ya quería terminar con el de todas formas para ir con Alec, incluso pensó Jacob que podían estarse viendo aun estando con él, Jacob estaba muy molesto que de un manotazo cerro la laptop frente a él, estaba desesperado por lo que había visto, se tomaba de los cabellos con fuerzas, y no pudo mas, en un intento de desespero con una patada quebró la mesita de centro de su apartamento de Los Ángeles, y el que alguna vez pensó, compartir con Renesmee, pero, eso cambio. No le bastó con la mesita de centro sino también con su escritorio y destruyo en el suelo la laptop por la cual había visto el video que lo desbasto.

Estaba muy enojado, su respirar era agitado y recordó a la hermana de Nessie, Carlie, así que tomando su celular marco el número de Carlie, esperando que Renesmee estuviera con ella. Y así fue.

**...Jacob...**

Estaba muy molesto, bueno eso no describía lo que en verdad sentía, me sentía tan, decepcionado, traicionado, humillado, ella nunca me quiso como siempre me dijo, ella a los segundos se lanzo a los brazos de otro. En ese momento estaba vagando por las calles de Los Ángeles, podía escuchar el ruido de los coches y música de algunos locales, pero la verdad, no les prestaba mucha atención, yo solo quería que todo lo que había en ese video fuera mentira. Ya vagaba sin rumbo fijo, solo rogaba nunca haber visto tales imágenes.

Horas atrás "hable" con Renesmee, en realidad le grite ciertas cosas que pienso de ella, ya ni quiero recordar, ya no quiero recordar nada que tenga que ver con ella, ya no quiero... Ella lo decidió, me dejo, estuvo con otro, yo la amaba con mi alma, pero, no, ella corrió a brazos de otro, ella no me espero, no me dejo explicarle lo de la foto, pero bueno, eso ahora no importa, porque, ella ya no es mía. ¡Ya no es mía!

**. . . **

A los muy pocos días de ese suceso que me desbasto. Me llego otra noticia, que esa... si me mato.

Nessie... Renesmee... estaba embarazada... está embarazada de ese hijo de puta de Alec Volturi! eso... esa noticia se me mato, ahora era más que obvio que Renesmee ya no seria mía nunca, ahora ella estaba unida a Alec por siempre, y yo no podía hacer nada.

Estaba tan molesto cuando me llamo Edward, el padre de Renesmee reclamándome que debía hacerme cargo de... de "_mi hijo_" según él, así que no lo aguante y le solté todo a gritos. Esto me dolía mas a mí, mucho más, yo la amaba, la amaba y creo que aun la amo, pero, esto fue un juego para ella, se entrego a otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y para colmo, se embaraza, si quería matarme pues, felicidades, "_lo hiciste Renesmee Cullen_" y así como renunciaste a mi yo lo hare contigo.

Ya había tomado una decisión, no me iba a volver a fundir como lo estaba hacendó en estos momentos, ahogando mis dolores del corazón en la bebida, no, este no era yo, y sé que no volvería hacer yo mismo otra vez, esto dolía, pero debía aceptarlo. Aceptar de una vez la realidad, Renesmee, ella nunca me amo, ¿y_ yo_? yo la ame con mi vida, había esperado por ella todo el tiempo que fuese, todo.

Tan sumido en mi mundo de alcohol estaba que ni me di cuenta que alguien me estaba llamando.

-¡Jake!- Rugió una voz masculina, me sobresalte y mire a mi amigo Quil que me miraba algo, ¿enojado? o ¿era decepcionado? bueno no sé, no podía verlo claramente debido al alcohol que ya tenía en mi y que me puso la vista algo borrosa. -¡¿Pero qué cogones haces aquí?! y borracho- Bufo esto último tomándome de los hombros para levantarme, y ahí fue que me di cuenta que en verdad estaba mal ya que pude ver como el piso se acercaba cada vez más a mi cara, pero gracias a mis manos y con la ayuda de Quil ese golpe no fue tan duro.

No sabía por dónde iba, solo sabía que estaba en mi auto en el asiento trasero y con un Quil a todo regañarme por mi comportamiento, "_Si tan solo supiera_" bufe, pero la verdad no entendía mucho de lo que me decía, solo me sentía mareado, y con un gran dolor en el pecho, traición, eso era lo que sentía, el dolor de la traición, de saber que mi Nessie estaba embarazada, de alguien que no era yo, y eso mataba, pero más al saber de quién era ese hijo. ¡No! Lo que más mataba… era saber que ya no era mía, ya no podía abrasarla mas, ni besarla, ni... nada, ella ya no era mía. Un gruñido salió de mis labios y escuche a Quil reganarme en voz más alta, seria y firme, parecía mi viejo.

Sabía que no era bueno que yo estuviera en este estado de tanta agonía, de sufrimiento ante la realidad, que podía hacer, la realidad, era la realidad, y yo, Jacob Black, borraría de mi vida a Renesmee Cullen, y lo haría por siempre, jamás, pero jamás la volvería a mencionar en mi vida, solo la olvidaría por completo de mi vida, de lo que quería que fuera nuestra vida, de todas aquellas falsas ilusiones, jamás la volvería a ver, y jamás iría a Forks, y conociéndola se que ella tampoco vendría aquí...

...O al menos eso esperaba, unos años mas tarde, quien sabe, tal vez me equivocaba...

**.. . . . . . . . . . **

**¡****Hola otra vez! :D bueno este fue el SEGUNDO CAPITULO de "Problemas de vida" que espero les haya gustado y que me dejen algo aunque sea para saber que les gusto, y también agradezco mucho al primer Review, en verdad espero leas esto y te lo agradezco por tener ese valor y escribir tu opinión XD **

**Y sin más yo me voy :P a ver videos de el sexy de Germán :3**

**Adios ^^**


End file.
